Real Love
by Shannen95
Summary: Jacob and alice are arguing on the steps outside bella's house and bella has to choose between going with alice and staying with jacob... story for both team edward and team jacob ExB & JxB, R&R please 1st fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**_please tell me if you like it or not so i will write more. if you dont like it i wont write. easy peasy! :P _**

**_set on the doorstep of bella's house, alice has come to persuade her to come and help save Edward from going to see the Volturi. _**

**_i do not own Twilight{unfortunately}_**

* * *

"Stop that" I shouted at them both, wild with impatience. "Argue when we get back, let's go!"

Alice turned for the car, disappearing in her haste. I hurried after her, pausing automatically to turn and lock the door. Jacob caught my arm with a shivering hand 'please Bella. I'm begging."

I stood looking into the big brown eyes of this boy who loved me unconditionally.

"Come on Bella!" Alice shouted out of the car window.

"I- I'm sorry Alice I can't do it. I grabbed Jacobs's warm hand for assurance.

"But Bella…"

"No Alice I can't! He's the one who left me not the other way around!"

"Bella he did it for you!" Alice said protesting trying to persuade me.

"NO ALICE JUST LEAVE!"

"Okay I'm sorry Bella." She appeared in front of me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you and tell you how I go."

"No don't I don't WANT to know." A wave of hurt washed over her face and she nodded slowly. In a second she was back in the car and tearing down the street. Sighing I leant my head on Jacob's chest and started sobbing. He shouldn't have to see this but I was glad he was here.

"It'll be okay now Bella. You with me now and you will be fine; no one will ever hurt you again." He pressed his lips gently to my hair and we went inside.

I tore up the note I had written for Charlie, threw myself down on the couch and closed my eyes.

"I think you should stay at my house tonight." Jacob offered with a hopeful look sparkling in his eyes. I smiled at his enthusiasm and he offer me his hand. Gratefully I took it and I picked up my bag.

I crossed over to the note pad next to the phone and wrote a new note for dad;

_Dad_

_I'm staying at Jake's house tonight so call me there if you need to talk._

_Love Bella_

I hurried Jake out of the house, grabbed the key from above the door and turned it roughly in the rusted lock. We walked hand in hand down the wet driveway towards my truck. The whole time I felt his eyes boring into me. Jacob opened my door for me and lifted me into my seat. He ran around the car and jumped into the driver's side and started the car. It roared to life as the ignition caught.

It was a long drive to LaPush and when I saw the forest finally thinning I sighed in relief. My old truck pulled into the gravel driveway out the front of the black's small house. It felt so good to see something familiar. So full of fond memories. Jake grabbed my bag and threw it over his shoulder. I met him at the front of the car and took his hand- it was kind of a habit of ours now- they seemed to fit together perfectly as our fingers intertwined. He kissed my hair and opened his front door. We entered the front room to find it crowded with a bunch of supersized men.

I blushed and saw everyone's eyes zone in on our hands which were still joined. Jake gently squeezed my cool fingers.

Sam tightened his grip around Emily's hand, embry nudged Jared with his elbow suggestively and Paul just glared. I had no doubt that embry and Jared had made a bet about something and embry won as per usual.

"Umm hey guys." Jacob said nervously shifting his weight from left foot to his right foot.

**Jacobs POV**

Oh shit! They were all sitting there looking at us. I tightened my grip on Bella's hand, "umm hey guys."

"Hello to you too jakey boy!" embry and Jared sang in unison.

"Hey dad, is it okay if Bella stays over tonight?" I knew he would say yes, well he would be ecstatic at the very thought of it but it was just polite to ask.

Dad just nodded and I towed Bella through the group of spectators. Clumsy as she was, she was tripping over feet and stumbling. We got to my room and I put her bag on the floor.

"See ya later Jake!" Sam yelled from the hall.

"See ya guys!" I yelled back, "you can get changed in here if you want bells I'll get changed in the bathroom. She nodded and bent over her bag with her back to me and I couldn't help but look at her ass. I smiled as I walked away.

I threw off my dirty black cut offs and stood in front of the mirror stark naked. My eyes immediately went to the planes of my quickly developed stomach and chest. All I could do was think about Bella running her hands down my… WAIT! STOP! JACOB STOP IT! I started breathing deeply to take my mind of the sudden rush of blood between my legs. I jumped into the shower, got out quickly –not even bothering to dry myself- and threw a clean pair of track pants on quickly, eager to get back to Bella.

I knocked on my bedroom door and opened it slowly, peeking around the corner. My hand started shaking and my knees went weak as soon as I saw this beautiful creature sitting on my bed. She had her long hair out and pulled over her left shoulder, she was wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt and a tiny pair of shorts that showed of her long legs nicely. She looked up at me smiling and patted a spot next to her on the bed.

**Bella POV**

He just stood there, gaping like a gold fish and his dark hair was wet and water dripped down his bare chest. His expression made me smile and I patted a spot on his bed next to me. The bed squeaked as he sat down across from me. His large brown hands folded in his lap and without a second thought I grabbed one of them and began tracing the lines etched into his smooth skin. I rolled his hand around in mine and glanced up to see him looking lovingly at me. I know I hadn't decided what I wanted before but I definitely had now. He was here for me and he always would be. I couldn't believe I was even thinking this but it struck me, I LOVED HIM! I grabbed both of his hands and pulled him down so we were lying down on the bed. We intertwined our fingers and I ran my leg against his. A smile spread on his face and he moved his face closer to mine until we were only millimetres away from each other. A knock on the door made us jump.

"Jake i'm going to bed." Billy said through the crack in the door.

"Okay night dad." Jacob said clearly irritated at being interrupted.

"Night billy."

"Night Bella."

Jake stood up and I got worried.

"Jake," I said grabbing his hand, "where are you going?"

A smile spread along his lips, "I'm gonna go sleep on the couch."

"Why? You don't have to go…" I said pulling myself up onto my knees and tugging gently on his hand.

His smile grew bigger and he pulled back the sheets. Slipping into them, I pulled him down with me. I wasn't giving up and I knew he didn't want to do anywhere.

I saw it on his face when he gave in; I smiled triumphantly and lay down on my pillow. Jake gather up my hands in his and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

I paused for a minute and decided it was best not to lie.

"I love you too Jake." I whispered back smiling.

He leant in closer to me again. We were so close that I felt his hot, unsteady breath on my slightly open lips. I closed the distance and kissed him lightly. It started light and the pressure built. Jacob placed his hand on my hip and I tangled my fingers in his hair holding his face to mine. I pulled back for a minute to catch my breath but was pulled back with great urgency as jakes tongue lightly brushed my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed myself against his bare chest. A small moan escaped his lips and I ran my nose along his cheek. I pushed him over onto his back and straddled his hips. Leaning down I kissed him again. I placed a hand on either side of his head and he placed his hands on my thighs.

"No Bella. I think we had better slow down." Jacob warned me with longing and desire thick in his words.

I nodded in agreement, lay down beside him and wrapped myself in Jacob's arms again.

"Sleep tight honey. I love you, I always will. Just remember that." He said brushing his lips against mine. I turned my head and buried my face in his neck.

"I love you too." I spoke into his neck.

Jacob's long arms tightened around my waist and we fell asleep smiling at each other.

* * *

**_there you go guys first chapter! hope you enjoyed it! let me know._**

**_please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Starting a New

"Get the camera, quick get the camera before they wake up!" a deep voice urged.

"Guys, just let them sleep." said another voice, which I recognised as Sam.

Then it was quiet and I drifted back into a comfortable slumber.

I woke again to see the sun pouring in through the window. I couldn't remember where I was and I turned around to find Jacob snoring softly. How had I gotten to this stage in my life and I had only just realised how much I cared about Jake and how much he meant to me? Smiling I placed my small hand on his cheek and ran my fingers through his cropped hair. His snoring faltered and his eyelids fluttered open. He smiled and held my hand on his cheek. His massive hand covered mine and made mine disappear.

"Morning princess." I smiled, "we had better get up." I suggested.

He sighed in agreement and threw off the sheet. Standing up Jake leant over the bed and scooped me up into his arms.

'Hey what are you doing?" I asked kicking my legs frantically.

"Nothing much." He teased and placed me on my feet, "good morning" he added smiling my favourite smile and I couldn't resist. I interlocked my fingers behind his neck, pulled myself up –with his assistance- and kissed him softly. A soft knock at the door interrupted us once again.

"Jake? Bella? Are you two awake yet?" billy spoke softly through the door.

"No dad we aren't!" Jacob responded and interlocked his own fingers around my back, creating an unbreakable grip. I reached around and unlocked his fingers.

I crossed the room and opened the door to see a surprised billy.

"Morning billy." I said waving as I skipped past him and into the kitchen.

**Jacobs POV**

Bella reached behind her back, pulled my hands apart and went to open the door. What do you know there was my father interrupting another awesome moment!!!

"Morning billy." She sang as she skipped past him. He looked at me raising a bushy eyebrow questioningly. I just shrugged and followed her. I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella with her head in the fridge, helping herself to some orange juice. Leaning in I placed my chin on her shoulder, I breathed in her sweat scent. She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her lower half against mine and smiling suggestively. We heard someone clearing their throat and saw dad with his arms crossed across his chest as he tried not to laugh himself. I placed my arm across her shoulder and guided her towards the lounge room. Stopping in my tracks when I heard Paul's evil laugh. Here we go again! I sighed and turned my face away from him. I threw myself down on the couch between embry and Sam. Bella plonked herself down on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. I noticed she was still holding the juice carton as she took a swig. Paul started snickering again and I reached out and slapped him over the back of the head. Instantly the couch began shaking.

"You wanna take this outside jakey boy?!" Paul threatened, standing in front of me.

"Naw i'm comfy the way I am thanks. Remember what happened last time you wanted to fight me?" I teased. All I did was succeed in making him shake more.

"Give it a rest hey Paul!" embry interjected

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Paul roared

All of a sudden Sam stood up, punched him in the face and we heard a sickening CRACK! The punch sent him flying across the room and into a table.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Be careful boys don't go destroying my living room!" billy chided.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

"That was the point!" Sam shrugged putting emphasis on the word 'was'.

"Stop being a dick." He added and sat down again.

Embry and Jared howled with laughter and rolled on the ground.

"I'm going to keep watch for that bloodsucker." Paul mumbled and left the house.

"STOP BEING A DRAMA QUEEN PAUL! YOU WILL BE FINE IN 20 MINUTES!" Sam yelled towards the door shaking his head.

Jared and embry turned themselves to face me and Bella, with smiles on their faces.

"So what did you _two_ get up to last night? Huh?" embry said wriggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said winking and wrapping my arms around bella's waist. She elbowed me in the ribs weakly and shot me an evil glare.

"Okay, okay. Nothing happened." I sighed.

"Sure it didn't." embry nodded then he turned to Jared, "he is such a bad liar." He whispered loudly. I flung my leg out and kicked him in the ribs.

"OW! GOSH! Little defensive aren't we?" he scooted away and sat next to Sam. Bella smiled, snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes. Bella brushed my hand with hers and I absent mindedly started playing with her fingers. I ran my hand up her thigh and began toying with the hem of her shorts. Bella giggled and placed her hand on my chest. I ran my index finger under the hem and she snapped her eyes open.

"O.M.G! Like Get a room or at least keep it PG rated!" Embry Joked.

"Sorry PG isn't the way I roll." I replied winking at Bella. I stood and threw her over my shoulder.

"Goin' in for the kill Jake! In for the kill!" Jared shouted as I closed my bedroom door. We both couldn't stop laughing and we fell down on the floor.

"I'm gonna go get dressed and make myself feel human." Bella said placing her small hand on my knee.

"Hurry back honey!"

"Sure, sure." We laughed and she took her bag into the bathroom.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

**Bella POV**

"Hurry back honey!" Jake told me.

"Sure, sure!" I replied. We laughed together and I scooped my bag into my arm. Walking into the bathroom I turned to look at myself in the mirror, gaping back at my image. My skin was glowing, my eyes were bright and I had a gigantic smile on my face. I don't think I had ever been as happy as I was at that very moment. Pulling my pyjamas off and throwing them into my bag, I turned on the shower. Stepping into the shower, I flinched as my muscles contracted when the scorching water hit them. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, feeling relaxed. I bent over my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red button down shirt. I threw them on and returned to jakes room to find him snoring softly. Smiling, I placed my bag on the ground and pulled a blanket over him. I kissed him on the forehead and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I decided to watch TV for a little while to kill time and maybe even call Charlie. Flicking through the channels, I realised that the house was to quiet. I stood and walked into the kitchen to find a note from billy;

_**Jake and Bella**_

_**Gone to the Clearwater's place for a while be back soon.**_

_**Billy**_

I shrugged my shoulders and placed it back on the table. About an hour went past and I heard the bedroom door slam. _Jakes awake _I thought to myself and straight after the thought passed I heard Jake swear.

"OH SHIT! BELLA? WHERE HAVE YOU GONE? IM SO SORRY!"

I chuckled, "i'm out in the lounge room! BILLY IS AT THE CLEARWATER'S PLACE!" he ran out of his room and dumped himself on the couch. Lying down he placed his head on my lap, his hair was dishevelled.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep… can you forgive me?" he sniffed, looking at me with the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeh its fine."

"No its not! I'm the worst person in the history of worst persons!" he said dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes.

I smiled and placed my hands on his arm, "no your not wolfy boy."

He smiled back and poked my nose playfully. I stuck my tongue out and licked his finger.

"You better put that away before I make you used it!" he threatened.

I lowered my head and my hair washed over his face like a curtain. I brushed my lips against his. Reaching up a large hand he grabbed the back of my neck, holding my face to his.

I pulled away smiling.

"I'm Spiderman!" he said smiling and imitated Spiderman shooting out webs. I laughed and lay down so I was propped up on my elbows facing him. He placed both of his hands on either side of my face and pulled my lips towards his. I sat myself up again and he copied my movement not separating our lips. I molded my body to his curves and he lay me down on my back, hovering above me. He lowered his body to mine and took a hold behind my knee, pulling my leg up and hitching my calf onto his hip. He undid my bottom four buttons and placed his hot palm on my stomach and his other hand on the small of my back. His tongue thrust into my mouth and I nudged it with my own. I wrapped my other leg around his back and pulled him closer. I pulled jakes hand out of my shirt and guided it up to my chest. I placed my hand over his as he felt my heart going absolutely mental. We heard a key turning in the lock of the front door and I sat up quickly and Jacob rolled off of me, with a thump and onto the floor trying to look natural, and in walked Paul.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3

**Paul POV**

_Paul! Listen to me! _Sam ordered in his best alpha voice.

_What?! _I replied moodily.

_Get your ass back to that house and apologise… NOW!_

I nodded my heavy head as I couldn't ignore a direct order. I phased back and pulled on my cut off jeans. Trudging towards the house I rehearsed what I was going to say. _Jake, Bella i'm sorry I lost my temper… _no that sounds like crap. I really don't know. I shook my head and pulled the key out of the pot next to the door. Billy should really find a new spot for it. I turned the key in the lock and it popped open. As I opened the door I was confronted by a peculiar scene. Jake was sprawled on the floor leaning on his elbow breathing deeply and Bella was sitting up straight and also breathing heavily. I choked back a laugh and Jacob stood up.

"What do you want Paul?" he said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well I came over to apologise for this morning BUT I guess I see I interrupted something."

"Apology not accepted!" Jacob snarled through his teeth.

"He accepts your apology and so do I Paul." Bella said joining Jacob and taking hold of his shaking hand. I could see him relax instantly. Maybe I had been too harsh on her. Jacob sighed in defeat.

"Whatever. Just leave paul." He said shooting what felt like knives at me with his eyes. I flinched and turned around towards the door again.

"Thanks bella." I said and saw her smile. I left after that.

**Jacobs POV**

"Thanks Bella." Paul said to Bella so sickly sweet that I almost pucked. It was disgusting. The door closed and I dropped Bella's hand.

"What the hell was that about?!" I demanded, yelling at Bella.

"Sorry I just thought…"

I cut her off before she could finish, "you thought WHAT Bella?" I spat.

"Don't bother Jacob! If you are going to act like this because I forgave someone than maybe I was wrong about the person you really are!" OUCH! That hurt. That felt like a massive slap in the face. She turned away from me, ran for the door and slammed it behind her.

I just stood there for what seemed like forever. What did I just do to the girl I loved? I had made her a promise that I wouldn't ever hurt her and stupid ass me just broke that promise AGAIN! ARGH! I sunk to my knees and dropped my head into my hands.

**Bella POV**

"Don't bother Jacob! If you are going to act like this because I forgave someone than maybe I was wrong about the person you really are!"

As soon as I said those words I regretted them instantly but I wasn't saying sorry. I saw the hurt on his face and just turned and ran out of the door half expecting him to come running after me. But he didn't. I ran all the way down to the beach. I collapsed on the pebbles and screamed out my aggravation to the grey waves. I heard a snickering behind me and sprung up into a defensive standing position. I came face to face with a red haired demon. Victoria.

"Oh poor bellsie. All alone crying on the beach." she mocked me, "where are your little wolfy protectors NOW sweetie?" I didn't even satisfy her with a response. I scrubbed away the tears that had broken free of my eyelids and had fallen freely down my face.

"BELLA! IM SORRY! BELLA WHERE ARE YOU?" Jakes husky voice split the silence and I shot my head in the direction he was coming from. I looked up in fear and turned to look back at Victoria, who was smirking proudly. "NO JAKE NO!" I yelled towards him. Victoria took a small step towards me and I saw some movement in my peripheral vision and it resembled a tree, only it was grey. A snarled tore through the air and Victoria stiffened. An ear splitting screech escaped her lips and I was scooped up by a gigantic russet coloured wolf. Who I recognised as Jake. He threw me onto his back and I clung to his shoulders. I heard some faint sounds of nails scrapping along a chalk board and more screeches. Jake slid me off his back and phased back to his normal human form. He was completely naked and I didn't care.

"Jake i'm so sorry!" I clung to him and cried on his shoulders.

He pulled back and I saw tears shining in his eyes, "no i'm the one who should be sorry I over reacted and I don't know what i would have done if something had happened to you." He hugged me into a rib crushing hug and it wasn't tight enough. I wanted him to hug me and never let me go. I handed him my jacket and he wrapped it around his waist. Paul tore through the tree's and approached us. His eyes scanned my body for anything wrong. He handed Jake a spare pair of pants and bowed his head.

"I think I owe you an apology." Jake said reluctantly. Pauls head snapped up, "if you weren't there than…" he stopped and I felt him shudder.

"Say no more. I understand. Lucky I followed Bella down to the beach cause I heard you guys yelling and then the smell hit me like a punch in the face and I saw her lurking in the fringe of the trees, so I decided to hide and see what happened and be there if Bella needed me." Offering me a smile.

"Thank you again paul. Friends?" Jake offered a hand.

"Nah I like teasing you."

"Likewise.' They laughed together and I tightened my hold around jakes waist.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

_**Sorry i have UD in sooo long guys... i have been really busy etc etc... this chapter contains slight lemons... hope you guys like it... R&R please please please! if i dont get any i will think you dont like it and stop writing. sorry its short...**_

_**love you guys! thanks for your support!**_

_**shannen xox**_

_**disclaimer... i will reiterate! i do not own any of these characters, Stephanie myer does... i do own the plot though**_

* * *

Jake stood behind me and wrapped his warm arms around my waist, with his heavy head resting on my shoulder. My phone buzzed in my back pocket and I flicked it open.

_**I'm coming back for you bella. We're leaving Italy now. I love you. Edward.**_

My breath caught in my throat and jake put his lips on my ear.

"everything alright?" he asked planting a kiss on my ear lobe.

"what? Oh yeah. Nothing important." I replied pulling his lips to mine. Jared shrugged and disappeared into the trees.

"I want to show you something." He said tugging on my hand. "but first you need to get changed." he said winking. He slung me onto his back and gave me a piggy-back up the hill. I pressed my lips against his jaw and gently nibbled on his ear lobe.

"actually on the other hand I think we should stay in." he chuckled suggestively and flung open the front door. he planted my feet on the ground and took my face roughly between his hands and smashed his mouth to mine. He slid his hands down my back and clasped my waist. I wound my arms around his neck and locked my legs around his back. his tongue grazed my bottom lip and a small moan erupted from my throat. I could feel him hardening against me and he carried me towards his room. No way in hell would we be interrupted this time. He kicked open the door and slammed my back into the wall. I fumbled blindly with my buttons of my shirt and he must decided it was taking too long because he ripped it off instead sending buttons flying everywhere. I giggled against his lips and twisted my fingers throuhg his hair. His hot hands felt out my stomach and undid the top button of my jeans. He placed me gently on the bed and he slid his hands down my thighs, taking my jeans with him. I kicked them off the rest of the way and pushed gently on his shoulder and he pulled me on top of him as I was trying to do. I moved my hips back and forth grinding against him and I felt him harden further. The evergrowing bulge in his pants only drove me to tease him more. He moaned loudly and pulled my lips roughly to his. He caught my bottom lip between his and sucked gently. I slid my hand down his chest and slowly undid the button on his shorts and torturously slowly undid the zipper. I lifted myself off him slightly and allowed him to kick off his shorts. His erect penis rubbed me gently through my panties and he yanked them off.

"So much for going slowly." I said snickering.

"Fuck going slow." Jake said ferociously.

He leant over the side of the bed to grab a condom out of his bed side table. Another kiss and both were off. He flipped us over and he rolled the condom He started trailing soft kisses up my leg then slipped his tongue into my most sensitive area.

"Jake!" I groaned, needing him inside me. He needed no further encouragement and he was in. Pain erupted through my abdomen and was replaced with magnificent pleasure. I clung to his back and moan his name. I let my nails rake against his shoulders know that it wouldn't hurt him. I twined my finger through his hair and secured his mouth to mine. He pumped in and out alterneting between fast and slow. Our bare skin alapped together and i wrapped my legs around him allowing his to delve deeper into me. Finally I had my release and he did too. My body was rocked with enormous satifaction. He laid down and pulled me to him. "I love you Jacob Black." I told him.

He snickered "And I love you too honey." He kissed my forehead and then we drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**hey guys... sorry it took a while... please R&R i really appreciate it! **

**xox shannen**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob POV**

I woke to Bella clinging to my chest and whimpering.

"Don't leave me." She whined. I got really upset cause after the day we spent together she was dreaming about that stinking bloodsucker.

"Jacob. Don't leave me." I smiled and smoothed her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere honey." I whispered and pressed my lips to her hair. She snuggled her face into my chest and threw her arm over me. I ran my fingers up and down her spine in a figure eight pattern. I pressed my lips to her hair and breathed her scent in deeply. She stirred and opened her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning." She said softly pecking me on the lips.

"Good morning indeed." I said clasping her face between my hands and kissing her passionately.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning." She said once again stating the obvious. Her fingers wound through my hair and she began playing with the stray bits at the bottom of my neck. Her nails grazed gently across the sensitive skin of the back of my neck. I placed my forehead on hers and gently placed my lips to hers. Her fingers tightened in my hair securing my lips to hers. The corners of my lips curled up in a smile. Six months ago I could never picture this happening. Our lips parted in synchronization and I began exploring her mouth. She nudged my shoulder with her hand and I rolled over pulling her on top of me so she was straddling my waist. She let out a small squeak of surprise. I laughed as she pulled back for air. We were both breathing heavily and I traced my fingers down her ribs. She shivered in what I took as pleasure and she attacked my lips again. Her chest brushed against mine and the feel of our bare skin against each other was intoxicating. I clasped her hips hard and I realised I might hurt her so I softened my grip. She groaned against my lips and readjusted my grip to how I had it. I think she might have bruises later. Oops. I sat up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Thank god the blanket was wrapped around us because at that minute my bedroom door opened. I picked up a pillow and threw it at the person. I knew for a fact that it wasn't my dad because he always knocks.

"OW!" Seth says from the doorway.

"Shit! Seth stay out for a minute! Do not come in here!"

Bella looked at me, open mouthed and eyes wide. I jumped out of bed and yanked a pair of shorts on. I threw Bella a shirt of mine and she yanked it over her head and smoothed her hair. She leant her chin on her hand trying to look natural and I ran to the door.

"Hey Seth. Whatcha doin?" I said leaning against the door, opening it wide enough for my head to stick out.

"What's going on? Why are you out of breath?" he raised a sceptical eyebrow at me and handed me back my pillow.

"Nothing much. You know the usual..."

"Hey Bella." He said leaning around me.

"Sup Seth."

"Nothing really just trying to figure out why Jake thinks I'm stupid." He said barging his way into the room. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and my forefinger. He flopped down on the bed and crossed his legs. He looked around the room and picked up something that looked like black lace. Bella's bra! SHIT! I snatched it away and threw it under the bed.

"Looks like _somebody _has been busy." He said and Bella's face turned beet red.

"Okay Seth it is now time for you to get out." I said pushing him gently by the shoulder out of the room.

"But I had to tell you something-"

"It can wait. See ya later." He groan when I slammed the door in his face. I turned around to face a red faced Bella. She stood up and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry about that." I said combing my fingers through my hair.

"It's fine." She said and she leant against me. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

"I have something for you." I said holding her at arms length.

"No Jake. No presents. You know how I hate it. No!" she yelled as I picked her up and plonked her down on the bed.

I smiled to myself and pecked her on the cheek. She sighed deeply and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Be right back." I said and ran from the room.

**Bella POV **

"Be right back." Jake said and he left me there staring in to thin air. I said I didn't want presents, I didn't want anything from him. But does he listen to me NO! He doesn't! Stupid bloody males! When I tell him I don't want something I expect that he listens. I may sound like a bratty two year old but I'm SOOOOOO sick of being ignored! ARGH! I crossed my arms over my pillow and sulked. He walked in with what looked like a guitar case. Oh no! He is going to sing to me! AHHHHH!

"Okay don't laugh. Promise?"

"I promise." I said and held his hand. He plonked himself down on the edge of the bed and opened the case. In the case was an acoustic guitar with a back neck and tinge to the body. It was absolutely beautiful! **(Pic on my profile)**He tuned the guitar and started to play. I felt like I had heard the song before. He began to sing and I realised the song was 1,2,3,4 by the plain white t's. **(Cutest song ever check it out!) **A lump in my throat appeared and blocked of my words. A single tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Jake. That was beautiful." I choked out, my voice full of tears. His skin flushed bright red and I put my hand on his cheek, pulling it towards me. I kissed his softly on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. But he pushed me away.

"Wait. That wasn't it."

"Hang on. What?" I said grabbing his arm as he got off the bed.

"Don't stress Bella." He said and kissed my forehead. He walked over to the wardrobe and began throwing clothes out onto the floor obviously trying to find something.

"I'll help you. What are you-"

"NO! Stay where you are? I'm fine I know where it is." He turned around and scratched his head with his hands on his hips. I walked up behind him and threaded my arms through the loops he made. I leant my chin on his shoulder.

"What's got you so uptight and stressed?" I said planting a small kiss at the base of his throat. He leant his heavy head against mine and closed his eyes.

"Please go and sit down."

"Are you sure?" he nodded. "okay." I said and planted a kiss on his smooth cheek. I ran my hand down his spine and he shivered. I lay down on my side and propped my head up on my hand. He picked up a pair of shorts off the floor and checked the pocket. He took something out and sighed heavily. I rose an eyebrow. He took hold of my knees and swung them around so that I was sitting up. He knelt in front of me and put his hands on my calves.

"Okay I am really nervous."

"Why are you nervous baby?" I said combing my fingers through his hair and leaving my hand on his cheek. He leant into it and closed his eyes. He placed his massive hot hand over mine and opened his eyes.  
"Whatever it is you have to say, please just say it. I can't stand seeing you so upset." His palms were sweaty and sticky. He took both of my hands in his and they swallowed mine up.

"You know that I love you right?"

"Of course I do and I-"

"Shhh. Just let me get it out." He said placing a finger on my lips. "You know that I love you. I love you with all of my heart. Having found you, I have decided that there is no moment in my life more important than this one. I will always be there for you so you will never be alone. I want to give you my heart because it belongs to you, it always has and always will." He pulled out a small black box. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my god Jake. Oh my god."

"Okay this isn't not an engagement ring but a promise ring. So don't have a heart attack. It is a ring to show you that one day I WILL to marry you. That one day I want to be the father of your children. I am yours forever or as long as you want me. Please accept this promise ring as proof that I love with all my heart."

There was a minute of silence as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat that had still not disappeared.

"Jacob Black! This is what you were so nervous about?"

"Please just give me an answer. I'm dying here." He pleaded leaning against my knees. I took his head between my hands.

"Of course I will." I kissed him passionately and he lay down on the bed next to me. He opened the box and took out a silver band. He showed me the inscription on the inside of the band. It said 'My whole Heart for My whole Life' **(pic on my profile). **He slipped it onto my ring finger on my left hand. And I held my hand to inspect it. The silver sparkled in the dim light of early morning.

"I'm so happy Jake."

"I'm glad."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy, you silly naive girl."

"I'm older than you, you young whippersnapper."

"No you're not. I thought we figured this out. I have more skills therefore I am older."

"Yeah uh huh what_ever_!" I said and curled up against his warm chest. The ring on my finger felt like a giant weight. In the back of my mind, there was a nagging thought that someone was waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 5

_**here you go... not very long but am writing more as we speak :P am kinda stuck though so if you have any ideas PLEASE let me know!**_

_**xoxo shannen**_

**Jacob POV**

* * *

I swear i could die now and die a happy man. I had my girlfriend and future fiancé curled up against my chest and not a care in the world. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Jake and Bella i really really need to talk to. It is ultra important."

I sighed heavily, "We'll be out in a minute seth." I rolled my eyes and stripped back the sheets. Bella reluctantly got off my chest and climbed over me to get off the bad, giving me a kiss as she went. I couldn't help but laugh. I got out of the bed and grabbed a shirt from my floor where i threw it. Bella put on a white strapless summer dress with a belt through the middle and a pair of gladiator sandels.**(pics on profile)**. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"what's the occasion?" i asked threading my arms around her waist.

" you know _exactly _what the occasion is." She wiggled her left hand in front of me.

"oh your hilarious you are." I said teasingly. I tickled her and she squirmed to get out of my grip.

"jake! Ahahahaha! Jake! Let go! AHAHAHA!"

"i thought you would be out in a minute Jacob!" seth grumbled from behind the door. I flung the door open not letting go of her waist.

"what is _so _important seth?"

"it is actually for Bella." He said turning his attention to her. "we have a problem."

"oh no. He isn't-"

"i'm sorry Bella he is."

"Oh My God! Why cant anybody take a hint!"

"urm. Ex-squeaze me! But what the hell is going on?" i yelled glancing between them.

"can Jake please come with me? And where is he?"

"he is at the border and i would suggest not."

"you're going to behave yourself, aren't you honey?" Bella asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"anything for you babe."

"you promise? No matter what?"she asked clasping my shirt in her tiny fist.

"i solemly swear that i Jacob Black with behave myself, no matter the circumstance. Is that enough?" i asked her.

"yes thank you." She said as i planted a kiss on her forehead. We left the house led by seth and we got into my Rabbit**(for those who don't rememeber, the Rabbit is Jacobs car). **We drove up to the border and the smell of bleach hit my nostrils. A growl erupted from my throat and i slammed the car to a halt.

"jake, look at me. Jake please look at me." She said with her hand on my cheek, trying to turn my head. "remember, you promised. No matter what. Unless we are in trouble. You have nothing to worry about jake. We made a promise." She said placing her left hand in mine. She smoothed out the lines between my eyebrows with her thumb. We all got out of the car and Bella immediately took my hand again. She squeezed it reassuringly and we followed Seth into the forest. We walked until we came to a clearing. I could smell the ass-face that hurt _my _Bella before i could see him. The blood sucker turned towards us and went to go over the border.

"must I remind you, _filth, _that you are about to break the treaty." I spat.

"i came here to talk to Bella." He retorted.

**Bella POV **

"we have a problem." Seth said in the hallway. The first word that came to my head was; SHIT! I made Jake promise that no matter how angry he got that he would not do anything. So we drove up to the border in the Rabbit and all of a sudden Jacob slams on the brakes. A fierce growl tore from his throat and i tried to get his attention by reminding him about the ring on my finger. We got out of the car and Seth led us to where we were supposed to go. That is when i saw him. He was pacing back and forth across what i assumed was the invisible line that the Cullens could not cross. He turned our way and once he saw me, went to dash over the line.

"must I remind you, _filth, _that you are about to break the treaty." Jacob growled.

"i came here to talk to Bella." He retorted.

I could only see this ending badly. Jacob strode up to the very edge of the line and Edward and Jacob were centimetres from tearing each others throats out. I stepped in between them both and placed a hand on each of their chests. Jacob relaxed slightly and wrapped his massive hands around the one i placed on his chest. Edward clasped the one on his chest too. His cool touch was slightly uncomfortable, as i was accustomed to Jacob's constant warmness. But unfortunately he felt the solid silver band encircling my finger. He yanked my hand up to eye-level and saw the silver ring. Immediately he assumed the ultimate extremity.

"You're _married_?" he gasped with hurt written all over his face.

"yes actually she is. To me!" Jacob snapped.

"no im not. This is a promise ring and _some people _keep their promises." I said accusingly.

"i never meant to hurt you." He retorted.

"well you did!"

"i thought you would be happier without me, that you would move on with you life. But instead you become potentially engaged to a _dog_!" Edward spat. Tears welled up in my eyes and i dropped both hands to my sides. Jacob began to shake uncontrollably.

"apologize. Now."

"No."

"jake it's fine." I said my voice full of emotion.

"no it isn't okay. Apologize. Now!"

Edward leant closer, being careful not to step over the invisible line. "no." He whispered. A visible shiver went through his body and peices of fabric sprayed everywhere. Jake fell forward, transforming into a massive wolf. Searing pain spread through my shoulders and down my arm and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6

**hey guys this is going to be a short one as it is really late and i have post 3 chapters today...**

**please review! PLEASE! give me ideas because i am completely blank now. i need ideas... i would really appreciate it if you guys could help me... if you help me i will put you in my story...**

**shannen xox**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

"You _stupid _moronic_ animal._" I spat as my beloved bled at my feet. I touched her shoulder where that animal tore it open.

"Learn to bloody control yourself." I picked her up bridal style and pulled her against my chest, being careful not to touch her shoulder.

"If you come within 1km of Bella, I will personally see to it that you are dealt with. Am I clear?" he just growled at me and paced angrily back and forth across the border. I began to run and the heavy smell of her blood washed into my face. Her white dress now looked as it had been tie-dyed. I leapt over a tree trunk and sped up the pace. Our house came into view and skipped the steps and ran into the house. Clearing the table in a single sweep of my arm I cleared everything off the table and placed her on the table.

"Keep Jasper away!" I yelled into the empty space that was my house. I knew everyone heard me. Carlisle appeared next to her and touched the wound. A scream of pain erupted from Bella's lips. I clasped her uninjured arm. Carlisle disappeared and reappeared with a stitches kit. He began stitching the front of her chest and over her shoulder. Carlisle turned her onto her side so he could access more of the disfiguring marks that animal thrust upon her. So help me god. If there is one promise I make for eternity, it will be to get revenge upon Jacob Black. She has been through enough.

"She is done." Carlisle told me securing a bandage wrapped around her chest and halfway down her back.

"Just take her up to your room and make sure she is comfortable. I have given her some pain killers so just let me know when she wakes up." I nodded and ran up the stairs and gently lay her down on my bed. I lay down next to her and put my arm underneath her head. Her face was burning up so I put my ice cold hand on it. She shivered and cringed into my side. I froze for a second thinking that I had hurt her but she began breathing, slow and deep.

After a few hours, I began humming her lullaby and she began to stir.

"Edward." She murmured groggily into my blood stained shirt. I hadn't realized I hadn't changed until that precise moment.

"Carlisle!" I called. In an instant he came running in and saw her trying to move.

"Don't move sweet heart. You'll tear the stitches." He said placing a firm, but gentle hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at my face. A smile spread across her lips and she lifted her hand to stroke my cheek.

"Edward." She said smiling.

"Alright honey I need to look at me." Carlisle said as he helped her roll onto her back. She winced as she landed on her injured shoulder.

"What is your name?" **(Btw all of the answers are made up)**

"Isabella Renee Swan."

"When were you born?"

"April 23rd 1986."

"Who am I?"

"You are Carlisle Cullen. I'm sorry Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She giggled.

"You obviously know who Edward is. Do you know what we are?"

"Vampires."

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened to me? Nothing happened to me. At best my shoulder is a bit stiff." She looked down and saw the bandage wrapped around her chest and shoulder.

"Oh my god! What happened?" she looked down at her left hand than looked at me.

"I promise you that I will never leave you again."

"What are you talking about? You haven't left me." She placed her hand on my cheek. She noticed the ring on her left hand.

"Oh my god! Edward it's beautiful!"

"Excuse me for a minute, love. I'll be right back. You stay right there." I said pressing my lips to the crown of her head. As I walked out I quickly stripped off my shirt and threw on a clean one so she wouldn't see the blood.

"Carlisle tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I believe Bella has an acute case of Amnesia."

* * *

**_ooooooooooh! cliffy! remember ladies/gentlemen(if there are any lol) that i need your help and your reviews... and if i dont get them i cannot continue XD! even if you think your ideas suck, let me know... even if they are super simple just let me know... i will stay true to my promise and i will put you in my story... _**

**_love you guys!_**

**_thanks for supporting me!_**


	8. Author NEEDS YOUR HELP! READ ME!

**hey guys shannen here. **

**yes i know this isnt a new chapter but i really need you help. i am completely stuck and have no idea what to write next. **

**i need your ideas and your reviews. i need you to tell me what you want me to do next! **

**should bella get pregnant?**

**should she die?**

**should she hate jacob?**

**should she turn werewolf?**

**should she turn vampire?**

**should she forget everything about edward leaving? **

**etc etc! **

**let me know what YOU my readers want to read! i want YOUR help. if i dont get help i cannot continue to write.**

**Thanks guys**

**shannen xoxo**


	9. Another Author Note

**Hey Guys Shannen here. **

**I am so incredably sorry i havent UDed in SOOOO long but i have had a fair bit going on. My grandma passed away, i have been kicked out and have moved into a homeless hostel. i have also been dealing with other family crisises. i am trying as hard as i can to continue with my stories and will continue to write. i have limited access to the internet so i may be able to UD sometime this week but i am not making any problems. i hope you all can forgive me and will keep reading once i have gotten through this rather large rough patch.**

**From Shannen xoxo**


End file.
